


Here are the Rest

by FearTheHime



Series: Specials of my works [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, male reader - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime
Summary: Basically, the specials or requested pages for most of the work. You as, [M/N] and any character from within the works, south park, invader zim.Though it is only [M/N] x Male Character.
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Professor Membrane/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Specials of my works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577257
Kudos: 39





	1. Enter the Zimvoid [1]

[M/N] grunts as he lands on his face, everything happened so fast. He was with Dib on Tak's ship when they were pulled into the planets atmosphere and to Dib's button smashing. They landed roughly on the planet and the ship turned off. " Ship? Hello? Say something, something degrading.." Dib said as he looked over the ship with a frown on his face. " Shucks, I think she really died."

" Yeah, well, now were stuck.." [M/N] looked around at the mess they landed in until he noticed the familiar machine he had traveled in a lot. " In a voot cruiser graveyard." They were all piled up together to form walls and he could hear some clicks and growls from somewhere in the distance.

" HEY! HEY! Stop!" Dib whines and [M/N] turns to see GIR throwing tiny rocks at Dib, giggling 'Destroy!' over and over again. Rolling his eyes, [M/N] turns towards them until he noticed a few robotic like soldiers surrounding them. They were pink and had matching pink eyes, they began speaking and growling. " Is that I-" [M/N] didn't finish his muttering as he was dragged away by Dib. One hand held [M/N]'s hand and the other held GIR, GIR was pulling on Dib's hair and his face. " Out of everyone, I got stuck with you." Dib groans as they ran.

" WAIT! Dib this place, it's no ordinary planet. The guards, they were speaking I-" [M/N] was once again interrupted when the floor below them broke and all three were sent flying down below. Dib and GIR screaming as they fell and [M/N] wordlessly climbed down thanks to his PAK legs. This planet was just getting creepier and creepier by the second.

A Voot graveyard, pink-eye soldiers who spoke Irken and Zim was missing.

Where ever Zim was, [M/N] hoped he was okay.

\------------------------[WITH ZIM]-------------------------

" YOU MISERABLE INSECTS!" 

Zim squirms and yanked on the binds that held him against the metal table. He was angry that he was caught by these bugs, these big bugs in metal suits. His antennas pulled back as he snarled at the robot bugs. " YOU DARE IMPRISON ZIM?! YOU STUPID ROBOT-BUGS?! ME! HA! WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF THESE BINDS!" Zim kept squirming and hissed at Robots that came closer to him.

His attention focused on the collar around his neck, his hands were too far to touch the collar. '2170'. " WHAT IS THIS ANYWAY? Why did Zim get such a stupid number?! ZIM IS NUMBER 1!" Zim squirms again, " ANSWER ME!" Zim huffed, his chest heaving and he leans against the metal table. He hears chirps and narrowed his pink eyes at the robot in front of him. They continued to speak before one huffed, " You heard him." The one in front of Zim slowly removed it's helmet. 

" WAIT! I get it now." Zim relaxed before his eyes widen as the helmet was removed from the robots face. " NOW I'M EVEN MORE CONFUSED FROM BEFORE!" Zim screeched loudly in alarm.

\------------[ WITH THE TRIO OF MORONS-----

" Ugh, how long have we been here again?" Dib whines, he was on [M/N]'s back, making sure not to press to close thanks to the PAK. " We've taken so many twists, turns and loopy-loops. I swear, we passed that rock five times." Dib said as he glared at the rock when they passed it. GIR was leading them from up ahead.

" YUP! We even passed that mark I made an hour ago!" GIR replies cheerfully as he continued on. 

" That's because your drew it on yourself." Dib pointed out in a flat voice. " I can't believe the secret in Pandora's Quadrangle was a bunch of ship parts and robots." Dib sighs as he leans his head on [M/N]'s shoulder, pressing his cheek against the shoulder blade of his friend. [M/N] sighs as he walked, his gaze on GIR as they kept moving forward. " What I don't get is that the signal was Irken. An Irken distress signal, me being the dumbass that I am, had to follow it."

" Can you stop self-loathing? Or do I have to vibe check you?" [M/N] asked as he rolled his eyes, his eyes kept focused ahead as he kept moving forward thanks to the PAK legs. " You're not that far off, when we landed, those ship parts were voots. Irken class ships, the cheapest ones made and used. Not just any random voot cruiser either, one that looked like Zim's. Now that I think of it, every single one of them looked a lot like Zim's." [M/N] stops when he noticed an opening, getting down onto his feet, [M/N] shoved Dib off who grunts. " It's just so weird. I have no explanation to it."

" Let's just get out of here before we spout our crazy Zim theories." Dib said as he brushes the dirt off himself, GIR running out first before the two teens. They hid behind a rock as they heard chatter and both looked up. [E/C] and amber eyes widen at what they saw, Zim.

Not one Zim but a whole utopia of Zims! Zim city! Zimville! There were so many and they had different things about them, one had a cowboy hat, one had tiny curled horns on his head, one actually looked like their Zim until he ate a hotdog which would've burn their Zim and one even had glasses! Hearing Dib inhale sharply, [M/N] slammed his palm against Dib's mouth before the other could scream. Muffled screaming were behind [M/N]'s hand and his eyes glanced around still.

It was amazing, there were a lot of Zim's. Though, one question did enter his mind....two actually did..

Where was their Zim? and was there other [M/N]'s or Dibs?


	2. I kissed a boy [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kissing some aliens

**[Pilot AU]**

  
The one thing that drew in people with [M/N] was how normal he was and how shameless he was. They respected him for that, how shameless he was and how he got way with everything basically. Some thinks it's because of his mother, the local smart and beautiful Doctor while others thought it was because of Dib. Dib was practically his lap dog at times, growling and grinning sadstically at anyone that wanted to cause harm to [M/N]. Nobody wanted to deal with Dib, especially how violent he fights.

  
Dib honestly loved the bloodshed and showing off around others, how great he is and how he would destroy Zim and any space-scum. So, if someone were to bother [M/N] in any kind of fashion then Dib would let off steam on the person. Which made Dib mellow for most of the classes unless Zim came into the picture. Then Dib would slowly start up, his anger, and violent thoughts and movements.

  
[M/N] honestly didn't care much of Zim, the little Invader trying to take over the world? Please. [M/N] thought Zim was some bug that landed on Earth because the stupid Tallest didn't need him, he was smart, [M/N] can give him that but everything else which included blending in was dumb. His disguise stupid and called everything worm or stink was not normal. Though, it was entertaining when Zim and Dib fought tooth and nail for a win.

  
[M/N] was the one to yank Dib out of there when a teacher was coming or Zim was so close to killing him. Zim hesitated, he always did when [M/N] is somehow thrown into the mix. Zim didn't know why, but his PAK stopped him from murdering the human. His PAK leg stopped a few inches from tearing into the human every time. It bothered him, it infuriated him, it made Zim want to hate [M/N] but he couldn't. He couldn't, the human never did anything physically bad to him. Of course, [M/N] never helped in any situation especially when kids picked on Zim, but he did stop Dib from killing Zim and sometimes stop situations.

  
That was good at least.

  
" I do not!" [M/N] disagreed, people surrounded him. They were all in the cafeteria and people began to bother him. Dib was in detention for super gluing two students hands together. So he was left alone and free to be bothered by others. " I am gay but I have high standards that's why I don't date!" A student had asked why [M/N] was lying that he was gay. The girl of course had a crush on [M/N] and wanted to see if the statement was true. It was but she wasn't getting the message. 

  
" Then prove it! Pick the cutest guy in here and French him." The girl snapped, other females and some males nod their heads agreeing. They never seen [M/N] interested in anyone or even complimented anyone either unless it was Dib. To make Dib happy or keep him from snapping usually. " WELL? Find some guy that's cute." [M/N] wanted to scream at her but he couldn't. All the guys there were below his expectations. Flithy, disgusting, annoying and stupid guys. None were cute and none were worthy of his first kiss.

  
[M/N] saw some green, his head turns towards it only to see Zim poking at the food. He was cute, and probably wouldn't kill him in front of the other teens that lingered in the lunchroom. Taking those chances, [M/N] walked towards Zim. He can feel the beady eyes of every teenager on him as he walked to the Irken Invader. His heart beating harshly against his ribs as he stood in front of him. " Zim, do me a favor." Zim glanced up with suspicious and curious eyes.

" Why would Zim, do a favor for you, stupid-human boy?" Zim asked, his voice was annoyed which matched his expression. This boy was the one who helped Dib and sided with Dib a lot. Since the Dib wasn't here, the human was alone. Maybe Zim could experiment on him or test the new, Zit-pizza formula. Lots of red dots on the handsome human face. " Well? ANSWER ZIM!" [M/N] rolled his eyes as he moved a bit closer to the Invader. " STAY BACK HUMAN-SPAWN!"

  
" Listen, if you do this with me, I'll pay you or get you something that you want." [M/N] said, " I need this, and you need to act normal. We both get something." He said as Zim stared at him, before noticing the many eyes of the human teens. All of them gazing at Zim in wonder and curiosity. The gaze's felt a bit good but then noticed, some where on [M/N]. " What do you say?"

  
Zim ponders for a minute, this well show all the human-worms that Zim is a human too. This would probably help his mission and [M/N] did promise to get him something. Zim pushed the tray forwards and turns a bit to look at [M/N]. Smirk on his face, and arms crossed with a look of pure confidence and smugness." Fine, Zim accepts this. What is this fa-" Zim stops talking when he noticed which how close [M/N] was. Zim's fake eyes went wide and tense as the human kissed him.

  
Teens around gasped and gape at the scene, Zim was tense as the human kissed him. The kiss should've repulse the Invader but it didn't. The human's lips were soft and wet, which didn't burn him so that was a great sign! The Irken slowly closed his eyes like [M/N] and to avoid the stares of the other humans. Though, when something did nip at Zim's lower lip, it almost made the Invader weak. Zim didn't even tense when [M/N] held Zim's head in an angle that made the Irken lean closer. Zim parted his lips when he needed to breath, making [M/N] slowly open his, sliding his pink muscle in to Zim's mouth. The Irken wanted to jerk away but there was a taste now. A sweet, delicious taste. Zim's eyes open a bit to see [M/N]'s tongue lightly gliding around his own. Then he saw the taste, the sweet taste of the humans saliva.

The Irken moved back, wiping his mouth furiously, but also trying to keep some sample of the saliva for later. Zim has never once tasted something so sweet. Not even the snacks on Irk could compare to it. The taste, the texture, the everything that came from the human's mouth. " That...That was REPULSIVE!" 

[M/N] licked his own lips which were a bit red from the kiss. This was his first kiss using tongue, so he felt a bit hot and dizzy from the lack of air from the kiss. Though, he turns to the wide-eyed female who first bothered him why he wouldn't date her. With a smirk on his lips, [M/N] looked at her, almost challenging her to say something. " Well? Do you get it now, I am gay and I rather stick my tongue into Zim's mouth then be near you. Come at me and I'll make sure Dib disects you." The girl whimpers before storming off as the group of kids moved away, trying to mind their business despite the hot scene that happened.

" Anyway, thanks for doing that Zim." [M/N] said as he turns to the quiet Irken, his gloved hand against his mouth. " Yeah, if you need anything, let me know..Anything...see you?" [M/N] wasn't getting a response so he left to the doors of the lunchroom, seeing if Dib got out of detention yet. Zim kept staring at the purple table, his mind and PAK trying to click everything together. Whatever they did, that tongue action, Zim didn't know how to take it. It felt good, kind of gross and weird. But one thing for sure was that Zim, liked it.

  
He liked it a lot and that taste of [M/N]'s saliva.

  
Zim wanted more.


	3. [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat, the song every time we touch is involed

[Love Bug Au]  
[PG 13]

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

Zim sniffed the air deeply and sighs blissfully, he could smell him from a mile away, his [M/N]. The smell of weed and hints of lavender. He used his arm as a head rest, leaning forwards a bit and chirps under his breath, small ones and warning ones for [M/N] to hurry up. It was his body, wanting his mate to hurry and come to him. He knew the other couldn't understand the chirps, but Zim's mouth kept doing it. 

The classroom door opens and in came Dib-bee first, who looked annoyed and a bit messy, since there was a brown mark on his usual blue sweater. " Stupid fucking, ugh.." Zim seemed to deflate a bit before he almost took off from his seat when in came his handsome mate. His smell seemed to put Zim in some kind of trance. He didn't really understand why his body and PAK was making him do this, it felt good and made his squeedlyspooch warm. 

" Zim, why the fuck are you staring at me like that?" [M/N] asked, he kept chewing the gum to get rid of the pot smell. He smoked one on the way to school, just to relax him. " Finally going to dissect me?" [M/N] joked before seeing how dazed and out of it, the Irken was and moved closer. He eyed the Irken and poked his soft green cheek. " Zim?"

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Zim blinked a bit, his fake violet eyes blinking back and saw how close his mate was. He gasped, inhaling a bit of [M/N]'s scent making Zim chirp. That made [M/N] flinch back a bit in return, a bit surprised that Zim chirped in his face. Flushing, Zim coughed into his gloved hand, "S-Sorry, [M/N]-love, it seems that seeing you makes me..Dizzy?"

" Okay, that's not werid.." [M/N] said as he looked over Zim before moving towards his seat, behind Dib. Chuckling, he was the one who was roughhousing with Dib on their way to Hi Skool, kicked Dib into a mud puddle barely. " Have a nice trip?" [M/N] mused, much to Dib's annoyance who gave his brother the finger.

" Fuck you, Whats with the little bug?" Dib asked as he noticed Zim's gaze on [M/N]. Zim always stared at [M/N] with a dopy little smile on his green face. " He looks like he wants to eat you."

" Pft, our Zim?" [M/N] chuckles before looking towards the alien who was indeed staring at him, Zim flushed a bit when he was caught and looked away but the hybrid saw movement around the Irken's legs. [M/N] narrowed his eyes a bit and saw Zim rubbing his thighs together which confused him a bit. Did Irkens even use the restroom? Is that the potty dance? " I think he has to pee, he keeps moving his hips and legs together."

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

" Ew man, I didn't want to hear that." Dib sneered in disgust and shakes his head, he moved a hand through his thick hair to smooth it out. [M/N] rolled his eyes as he watched Ms.Bitters walked in, giving everyone a happy 'hello' before sitting behind her desk to teach them. He watched the older women give notes out on the board but his [E/C] eyes drifted back towards the Irken researcher. He kept moving his legs, and he can see sweat come down the side of his neck. [M/N] could see that Zim was also trying to pay attention to Ms.Bitters, but he couldn't because of the fidging. Maybe he was sick?

[M/N] then smells it, he choked a bit but he covered his mouth before anyone could hear him gasp. That smell, it was breathtaking and addictive. It smelled like a whole fruit salad. He could smell everything; peaches, apples, raspberries, strawberries, pineapples and cherries. A lot more, but then the second scent was honey, probably dripping over the whole salad making it more savory to the taste. The hybrid began to drool over the taste and he inhales the scent deeply, then pressure began building up below himself which surprised him.

How could this be? Of course, [M/n] had a boner before but it didn't happened in or around Hi Skool, they usually happened in the mornings at home. Barely even, [M/N] was too busy to even be sexual or discovered what he liked himself. It became harder especially when Dib moved into his room a couple of months ago. Maybe it was the smell and where they were coming from.

" Mr.[L/N], are you alright? you seem to be running a fever?" Ms.bitters asked, worry in her tone. [M/N] shakes his head, his face must've been red by now because of the embrassement. " Do you need a nurse?"

" N-No thank you, it's just really hot in here." The hybrid lies and lets out an awkward chuckle. 

Your arms are my castle   
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times   
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

" If you say so, anyway, the-" Ms.Bitters began her lecture as [M/N] yanked his shirt collar up a bit and tried to cover his mouth and nose. He needed to stop inhaling the damn scent that made him crazy and give him a boner in mintues. His [E/C] eyes stared at the bored, trying to remain focus. He could feel his hormones shoot through him, making his own squeedlyspooch buzz with some random emotions. His body was getting hotter and hotter which might add on to his face becoming red. He probably looked like a freak or he was trying not to smell someone's fart. 

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Zim was fully staring at [M/N], worried beyond belief when he heard that his mate could be sick. Then he watched, carefully especially when [M/N]'s face turned red. More when the other covered his nose and mouth with his shirt, then Zim realized why he was doing that. His mate could smell him, smell the intoxicating scent leaving Zim. Why Zim wanted [M/N] in the first place, and why he wanted him to stay close. 

Zim, the cutest and friendliest Invader that has ever been made, the smallest and mate to the most handsome human on Urth, was in heat.

He may have read once in a while, that 1 out of a thousand Irkens had or could have heat. Zim thought it was a myth, and something deleted out of their PAKS but he was wrong. He was most defiantly in heat and calling his mate to love him and do other senstual things.. 

Zim's cheeks flame brightly as he looked down at his desk, slightly trembling and covered his mouth with his white gloves. His fake eyes staring down at the wooden desk, he almost couldn't believe that he was one of the thousand that could have a heat and possibly have smeets. [M/N]'s smeets..

" Zim? Are you alright? Your cheeks are certainly pink!" Ms.bitters asked, but Zim shook his head rapidly. The older women look at the green-skinned student for a quick moment before resuming her lecture to the class.

Zim stop! No more naughty thoughts about your mate..your mate needs to focus and graduate and get away from that horrible woman. No smeets..not yet.. Zim moved his hand down and pressed lightly on his stomach and his cheeks flushed darker, they were on fire. I should advoid [M/N]-mate..he must not be distracted by Zim's needs..

Thought out the whole day, [M/N] was distracted and horny by the scent. Everywhere it seemed the scent was, the sweet and addictive scent. The lunch room, classroom, behind the Hi Skool building, the freaking gym too! The scent was making the hybrid go crazy, and even had to cover himself with his jacket, the long part frontwards which caught many stares. He was so tired of it, he almost wanted to sleep or ditch class. [M/N] walked in the empty hallway, fully convinced that he was going to leave but stops when the scent hit his nose full force.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

The hybrid licked his lips and kept following the scent, not that [M/N] wanted to but his body did. His eyes glanced around for the thing emitting the scent and opens the boys restroom which made [M/N] cringe a bit, great. Something smelling super sweet had to be stuck in the boys disgusting restroom. He turns the corner to the sinks and his eyes widen, there stood his boyfriend, the invader, washing his hands that seem to be sticky with clear slim. He was still rubbing his thighs together and looked a bit annoyed or tired. 

" Zim? The smell is coming from you?" [M/N] whispered. The Irken flinched snd kept his gaze down but [M/N] walked behind Zim and moved his arms around the Irken tiny waist, and pressed soft kisses against the nape of Zim. The Irken whimpered and sighs deeply, it felt so good. " Is this an Irken thing?"  
" Yes..my body is craving your touch...my body is getting ready to hold smeets..." Zim said, soft chirps coming from the back of his throat. He nuzzled back against [M/N]'s Touch, his body slowly cooling down but he kept rubbing against the half-Irken. " Touch me...Touch me..."  
" Of course, I was truly made..." [M/N] cooed, pressing a kiss to Zim's temple, moving his hands down and grasped the Irken waist, pulling Zim towards the stall. Moving over the pink varsity jacket to attack his neck. " You don't mind?"  
" Zim wants this, Zim wants you." [M/N] hissed as Zim shoved him into the stall and the Irken giggled before shutting it behind them.


	4. Mermaid May [1]

" Dib, how long do we have to stay out here?"

" As long as we need to. Why?"

" I'm freezing my fucking tits."

" You don't have tits."

[M/N] huffed as he shakes, he didn't wear long-sleeved anything. He thought Dib would've taken them in the evening or afternoon, but that's what he gets for having Dib as a science partner, him and his odd ways. [M/N] wasn't particularly around Dib, as in a friendly way, but he had him in class a lot. He was honestly good acquittances with the Membrane boy, now they were science partners for the project. 

[M/N] wanted to do a simple project, maybe something dumb and simple but would've earn them an A or passable B, but No. Dib wanted to do it base on the ecosystem's creatures, a mermaid. [M/N] honestly just let him, he just followed after like a moron. Now here they were, on the ricky and old board walk that people use to get on and off their boats. Dib had some science equipment that he probably stolen from his father's lab and had it in the water. It measured the water or it's waves? Something, [M/N] was zoned out to listen, zoned out and cold.

" Are you even listening to me?" Dib asked, noticing the far away look in his science partner's eyes.

" Yeah, that fishing thingy is suppose to measure the waves?" [M/N] said with a shrug as he watched the birds fly off the rocks a bit ahead of them. Lucky birds..

" Yeah.." Dib said a bit unsure before looking over the meter, it said the waves were normal but Dib knew there had to be something in the water, there has to be. Last summer, after Gaz won the local surfer champion, he swear he saw something in the water, dragging away the trophy for third place along with the white table runner. Everyone said it was some dumb bird but Dib knew better, a bird wouldn't be able to take it up in the first place. " Sooo..."

" Sooo..." [M/N] replies as he looked at the water, the fishing wire moving along with the waves. " Why mermaids?" He asked, a bit curious. " What if it's like..I don't know, a siren?"

" Well, Mermaids are more practical, I mean, life isn't a Disney movie but mermaids are more likely to hang out around here then siren's. They go after ships and cruises." Dib said as he pushed his glasses back, his amber eyes glancing at [M/N] then to the sea, a blush rising up. In truth, he was hoping that he would get paired with [M/N]. He's great, no, he was amazing. He was practically the golden child in Skool and the golden guy in Hi Skool. He has everything, looks and brains, not to mention, gay which was plus. " But..you never know..you could be right-"

The meter beeps loudly which surprised both teens, they looked to see it's battery was low. " Ugh." Dib huffed before picking up his car keys. " I'm going to get more batteries from my car, I'll be back." Dib sighs as he walked off the small boardwalk, the wood creaks with every step he took. [M/N] watched the other leave, before looking back to the water, his eyes on the wire. It kept moving along with the waves. 

" Man, I wish I brought a jacket." [M/N] sighs shivering a bit, crossing his arms over his chest, and winced when the machine drags behind him and turns thinking it was Dib replacing the batteries. There was no one there, [M/N] raised an eyebrow before taking a step back when the machine moved a few inches close, and he moved back when the metal began scrapping against the floor. " Yo, what the hell?" [M/N] said, as he balanced himself, holding to the boardwalk's pole. The machine stops, but there was a loud..

TINK!

TINK!

" Huh? What the hell?" [M/N] said as he noticed the fishing string was being tugged at, he looked to the water to see the string was now stiff, like someone was pulling it. " Maybe a fish tugged onto it or it's stuck?" [M/N] tried to lie to himself, hoping it really was a mermaid who was unlucky and gotten caught with the wire. He watched the wire, as it's being pulled on then looked behind him but Dib has yet to come back. Maybe I should call to him? I've never been in this situation before.

Before [M/N] could even call out, there was another TINK!, a loud sound of something snapping and before he could even register, [M/N] was being pulled down into the water, not even a scream could escape him since it happened too fast.

Dib walks back, humming with the batteries in hand, the wood under him creaking as he walked back where [M/N] was. Man! Maybe, if we talk more, we get to know each other then we'll become friends then soon boyfriend and boyfriend. Out future adopted kids will swoon about our lo- Dib stops his daydreaming when he saw half of the machine broken, the line missing along with [M/N]. " Oh no..dad is gonna kill me.." Almost forgetting the fact that his crush was suddenly gone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Way to go GIR! You pulled hard enough and now the metal string is Zim's!" Zim said, praising his fish companion whom giggles in response, still dragging the string behind him. " Now, this string will be apart of Zim's collection! Oh how it will shine along with the others!" Zim grins to himself, the metal string will surely brighten up his cave more, along with the other thousand things he and GIR steal on a daily bases. 

" HMHMH!" GIR said as he wiggles his tiny blue fin's, Zim raised an antenna to the small fishes gurgles. " HMHMHMMM!" GIR repeated once he caught the siren's stare, he wiggles his fin's to a stop and stared at Zim, his eyes gleaming. " HMHMMM!"

" GIR, I literally can't hear anything you said." Zim sighs as he removed the metal string away from his mouth, and pulled it towards him. GIR giggles happily as he looked at the string. " What is it?"

" I said, the human would look cute in the cave! Like, Like with our rocks, and shells and..uh.." GIR's blue eyes narrowed in concentration before giggling. " I forgot! Look! Here he comes!" GIR said as Zim stops pulling on the metal wire, and turns his head to look at the end, thinking he was going to see another pathetic human-land beast but much to his surprise, there struggling to untie the metal wire was a very handsome human, whom was also turning colors. 

What is this feeling? Zim wondered as he watched, his antennas flickering a bit, trying to sense if the human was gonna try something but his instincts told him not to worry. It's fuzzy..and it feels funny..I don't know if I like this..I've never felt like this before..espically in front of a human..

" OOOOOH!" GIR squeals, zipping around Zim. " He's making bubbles!" Zim's head snapped towards the human who stopped trying to take the wire off but bubbles kept escaping his lips. " MAKE A DOG BUBBLE!" GIR requested loudly, but Zim drops the wire and rushed forwards, grasping the human and began swimming faster to the beach part of the area. GIR laughs behind him as Zim finally reaches the beach. He planned to leave the human but noticed how limp he was. 

" Human?" Zim questioned, shaking the human for a responece but the human merely lays limp against the siren. " Ugh, stupid human for not having gills." Zim huffed, flapping his tail and began swimming towards the sand, he hauls the human off once he found a good spot, Zim using his elbows crawls beside the human. Zim pushed the human's [H/C] hair away and stared at his face. He was handsome, Zim had to admit it, he was a handsome human. But he would've been extremely handsome if he were breathing. 

" KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" GIR cheered from the water, his light waving around in the air. " KISS H-"

" HUSH!" Zim hissed to his fish companion, Zim looked over the human and parted his lips. He looked inside but only saw something pink and his teeth. " Zim..will.." He leans closer towards the humans face, and then sits up, his webbed hands laced together and above his head. " BRING YOU LIFE!" He screeched as he slams his laced hands down onto [M/N]'s gut, with a loud groan, Water came spewing out of [M/N]'s mouth. The human laid there gasping and blinking his eyes.

" What..what the hell happened?" [M/N] rasped, as he rubbed his eyes and felt a webbed hand grasp his. The teen looked to see a green mermaid holding his hand, his berry-colored eyes captivated with his [S/C] hands. " A mermaid?" 

" WHAT? NO! ZIM IS NO STUPID HALF-BREED!" It snapped, it grasped [M/N]'s hand tightly, " I AM ZIM! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SIREN ALIVE!" Zim said as [M/N] raised an eyebrow. " What?"

" You're pretty, but I wouldn't say beautiful." [M/N] said, removing his hand from the Siren's grasp. His eyes locked to the fish waving it's fin at him then to the pouting Siren, then to his akle where the wire was. " Did..Did you save me after trying to drown me?" [M/N] asked, as he looked to the siren. 

" Well, you were a miscaluation, you weren't suppose to be caught." Zim huffed, arms crossed. " Now you owe Zim your life, human- freak." Zim said, as he held his head up high. He saved him, now the human owes the great and beautiful Zim.

" Fine.." [M/N] sighs as he slowly leans up, and began untying the wire around his ankle, it falls off after a few minutes. " What do you want? Please tell me not flesh." 

" Zim isn't lazy, I rather catch my food." Zim puffed his chest, antennas held up high. " Zim wants those circle things that fat children occasional throw into the water. It's..it's sweet and it comes in different colors." Zim explains, making a circle shape in the and. " It's been too long since Zim tasted something that good."

" Oh, a donut?" [M/N] asked, as Zim brightens up, [M/N] found that a bit cute for him. " Okay, I'll bring you donuts.."

" Tomorrow night!" Zim finished. 

" Tomorrow night then, it's a date." 

" Eh? I don't know what's today's date or the tomorrows date."


	5. When the sirens come biting [1]

Dib x Male Reader

" OHOOOHHH! LOOK AT DAT!"   
" GIR! Get away from the window, you'll break it again!"

Zim orders the tiny robot who giggles happily, rushing away from the glass dome, he sits beside Gaz once more, peeking over her shoulder to the game. The girl grunts a bit and began pressing the buttons harder, ignoring the beautiful scenery around them. She didn't even want to leave the house but her Dad sent her with Dib, he claimed kids needed to get out of the house, he said it would be good for them.  
Dib on the other hand was elastic when his father let him have some fishing gear, he wanted to explore the sea further and even offer Zim a deal to use the voot for this. The deal was Dib leaving him alone for a whole day, Dib didn't like the idea at first but Zim was gonna fail either way, so why not take the chance? Even Earth's sole protector has to have fun and take a break once in a while. He even helped Zim with the Voot's upgrades for this experience, he may regret it later but who cares?  
" Wow." Dib whispered as a school of fish swam by, much to Zim's annoyance. " Man, even if we don't find any mermaids, sirens or anything else. The trip was so worth it!" Dib said, though he hoped that they did see something, heck, even a blurry picture would've been great for himself. 

" Zim doesn't understand why you would take pictures of smelly-fishpeople. They stink and look like fishes." Zim huffed, he knew the species because Dib-stink went on and on over them. It almost made him jealous that Dib thought they were better than Irken's. Plus, He was forced to watch the little Mermaid as well, not that he mind, he did enjoy Ariel's singing and her fiery red hair. Zim honestly wanted her hair or something similar to it. 

" Because, There has been local sightings of missing fishermen remains around the beaches. I want to know what's been causing them, not to mention their traps have been broken and the fish were either eaten or set free." Dib answered, just as he snapped a picture of a puffer fish that puffs up. He looked over to the Invader, " Plus I know you want to see them too since you've saw the little mermaid." Zim grumbles But doesn't say a thing back. Dib's amber eyes glanced around the scenery, he takes a few pictures here and there of the fishes that passed by the window or on ones that were close around. 

Something swims by and Dib's attention snaps to it, he pressed his face against the window to see what it was but it was faster and out of sight. " Maybe it was some big fish." He mutters, not trying to get his hopes up.

" GET YOUR FLITHY, BIG FACE OFF MY WINDOW!" Dib sighs as he moved back from the window only to see something big swim pass the main view. " ZIM! STOP! DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Zim turns his gaze back to the window but saw nothing but seaweed and smaller fishes.

" Ah yes, more fish. How amazing." Zim said, his tone a bit bored and sarcastic. Dib ignored him as he pressed his face against the window once more, looking around. " I SAID AWAY FROM THE W-" Zim began screeching but the Voot began to shake, Zim turns his attention to the controls as the alarm in the Voot went off. GIR began screaming, running circles around Dib as he weaved his arms around in the air.

" WHEEEEE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" He chanted, as Gaz looks up from her GS5, pausing the game as the Voot began shaking harder. " What's going on?" She asked, she placed her hands against the metal wall, trying to keep herself balanced as the Voot is hit from the side. 

" Zim doesn't know!" Zim said as he tried to balance the Voot but the thing kept hitting them, the window cracking a bit which worried Zim. He had ten layers of paste on but the humans would blame him for the murders of the two in his Voot. Not to mention GIR, he was water proof but the thing might eat the tiny robot. " COMPUTER ACTIVATE WEAPONS!" There were whirls of mechanic arms, they can see it trying to swat at the thing that was trying to kill them but there was sounds of things breaking. Much to their horror, metal parts float in front of them and upwards they went.

" LOOK!" Zim cries out, pressing himself against the seat, as a beast with a long and scared tail, it's upper body wrinkled and it's ribs sticking out. It's face the same, it's face scared and beady blue eyes staring at them. It's grins sadstically as it claws down the window. " NO! NO! MY VOOT!"

The glass slowly breaking, cracking down the middle and the sides. Zim tried to pulled back with the controls but it was no use, the window was so close to cracking. " WEEE! WERE DYING!" GIR crackles. Before the beast could even break the window open with it's fist, something speeds towards it and knocks it away from the window. The three in the voot watched in fascination, curiosity and horror as the thing kept ramming into the beast. The beast had no choice but to accept the punches and the slamming. 

The beast hissed at the incoming orange-red, it moves to claw at it but the blur slammed into it harshly, the beast flips for a few moments. The beast shakes it head and hissed, before swimming off. The blur watched and it went back to the ship.

" No.."  
" Freaking.."  
" Way.."

There hovering in front of them, his tail wiggling a tiny bit and [E/C] eyes staring at them. His hair floats around him, and a cheeky smile on his face. " It's a real fish-maid." Zim utters in amazement, his antennas perked up. 

" He looks like a Koi-fish." Gaz said, eyeing the tail, it was different for sure and resembled one of a real life Koi fish. His tail was a bit more orangey-red then pale orange. 

" And he just saved us." Dib said, as he watched the Merman, he smiles over to him and Dib flushed a bit pink. He was cute and well..a fish.. " He's amazing.." Dib said, he was, he just saved them from that monster and he felt grateful. 

The merman perks up suddenly, and looks behind him, the smile on his face gone and he looked over to the humans in the machine. He gives them one last kind smile, then to Dib, he winks and began swimming away from them. 

" Ha." Gaz snorts, " A merman has a crush on you."  
" How is he crushing Dib-stupid?"  
" No, Zim. Just, No."


	6. Moth Boi [1]

[M/N] lands on his feet with a grunt, he stood up and glanced around the wood area with curious eyes. This had to be the last place that Dib was last scene. It has been around five months since he has seen him, and today would mark the sixth. [M/N] knew people had given up but him and Gaz, Zim was paranoid that Dib was planning something and Professor Membrane was in grief and hiding it well along with hiding in his lab most of the time. [M/N] knew where Dib went last and tried telling everyone who was willing to listen to him, though he became the new Dib. Mocked at and pushed aside, though he was lucky Zim listened and had given him two things.

Pepper spray and a fucking fish net.

Zim didn't think it out it seemed, so [M/N] had a bat just in case he ran into the thing that most likely ate or killed Dib. God [M/N] thought solemnly as he began walking down the rocky path that lead into the forest. If he did die like that, I just need some peace with it and maybe tell Professor Membrane I found him. Some closure for them. He takes a deep breath as he clicked the light on on his backpack. His eyes scan around the area as he walked, ignoring the chatter among the wild animals in the forest. He didn't want to mess with those things at all. 

" Look, I get it," Dib said, a bit bitterly as he crossed his arms across his chest. " You don't believe it. I've heard it all before."   
" No, I do believe it. I really do, Dib." [M/N] said as he flips the page of his math book, grimacing as the description of the math method was getting harder to understand. " But I can't go today, or tomorrow until the test. I failed the last two and my parents will ground me until I'm like fifty if I don't pass it." He really wanted to go with Dib, he did, but he didn't want to be grounded either.

" You said that last time-" Dib sighs loudly and slicked back his cowlick, rolling his eyes he walked to the door of the [L/N] household. " You know what? Fine, I'll just go by myself. Who needs you anyway." [M/N] glared at his friend tiredly and winced when the door slammed behind the Membrane. There was a twist of guilt and something else in his gut, but for now, he pushed it down and began trying to understand the method that was described in the book. 

The next day, first thing in the morning was Professor Membrane was on tv, begging for someone to call and tell him where Dib was.

[M/N] felt his world come crashing down in an instant.

" I should've went with him, we would've have a fighting chance together." [M/N] said as he kicked a rock away and sighed as he looked around him. More and more green, trees and chitter of animals. " I got a C- anyway, it was passing." [M/N] said as the light shine his way, but he couldn't help but feel something or someone was watching him, beady eyes and they were very lock on him. The human could feel it, and he didn't like it. Though, if it was an animal, he hoped it would eat him quickly. Maybe snap his neck before consuming himself? That's all [M/N] could ask.

SNAP

[M/N] snapped his head around with wide eyes but nothing was there but a broken twig, gulping he walked further and pulled his phone up to see how far the spot was. Dib had marked the area many times before his dissapreance with dates on the side. He was following the recent one that Dib was heading or headed for, but it was a long walk from the metal fence. So [M/N] had to be close at least. The path continued more, and more until a large fallen tree was in the path.

" Ugh, Hate climbing." [M/N] sighed as he folds the map into his pocket before slowly lifting himself on the tree then to the other side. He slides down and winced as he landed on his butt, he stood up rubbing the area of assault. " St-" [M/N] stops talking when he heard something in the bushes, he stared hard at the area. [M/N] could've swore he heard chuckling from within them before it stopped. 

[M/N] kept staring at it before flinching when something ran passed him. He turns quickly to see a mouse rush passed him and he sighs, gripping his backpack straps. " Okay, Okay, calm down the fuck down." He takes a deep breath, as he began his way back down the path only for it to end after a few minutes, down a dark trench/hill type, and [M/N] peered down at the end. The light barely reached the bottom. 

" Maybe there is another-" [M/N] turns only to see bright red eyes staring at him, it towered the teen a bit and [M/N] took a step back. The monster moved to grab him but [M/N] began falling back, grunting and groaning as his back, sides and hands were scratched up on the way down and he falls into a mashed up disguise of stick's and branches then into a nest like bed. [M/N] groans, and lifts his head up and shakingly sat up but winced. " Ow-Ow.."

[M/N] saw his ankle and it was broken, it was slightly tilted in a different direction and his arm was bleeding and coming down his shoulder along with the cuts on his arms and chest. [E/C] eyes glanced around at the hideout it seemed, there was lots of branches and older things people dumped, even a fridge. " Ugh, that hurt like hell..wait.." [M/N] moans before noticing something sticking out of the large nest, and grasped it, pulling it out only to see Dib's broken phone and beside the nest was his ratty backpack. 

" Are you okay? I didn-" [M/N] squeaks and grasped the bat, tried to hit whatever was behind him. But the bat was grabbed from his hands and thrown away, " Jesus, [M/N], why did-AAAHHH!" The pepper spray was next.

" S-Stay away! You freak! You-u monster!" [M/N] snapped at the creature as he shakes the can of pepper spray but it was yanked out of his grasp as well and new weight on his stomach. He grunts, and tried kicking off the monster but it kept him pinned down. " Get off!"

" Then stop spraying and fighting me! It's been so long since I saw you." The voice scolded him before adding the soft ending. [M/N] glared up only to meet red-ember eyes staring back lovingly and loningly. Confused, [M/N]'s eyes finally took in the monster's face and body. He stops struggling once he saw who was actually on him and pressing him down. His heart in his throat and he forgot to breath. 

" D-Dib?"


End file.
